


We’re All of Us Stars, We’re fading Away

by imnotevil13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based on chapter 944, Character Death (?), English is not my native language, M/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: If Zoro understood his feeling that day, was this still going to happen?A Major Chara Death Fic which I'm not so proud of. You have been warned.#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there's still any mistake. This fic is crap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the others, this fic’s title is from a lyrics. This time I chose _Oasis – Stop Crying Your Heart Out_ as it’s title because I think it can stand together with this fic. But, only if you read the whole story. If you stop on the death scene, well, at least I still like how the title sound. Haha.

He should have known.

Back then, he should have known.

And yet he didn’t. And yet he ignored the funny feeling when he saw Sanji that day. And now he wasn’t there when the cook dying. 

Zoro could only run. 

Back then, no one questioning the idea of them having picnic with those zombies. No one even questioning his choice of tee shirt he was going to wear that day: the black, pirate-skull tee shirt. As if he was going to show something. The only one who comment about that was Sanji, who jokingly mocking just how excited the marimo was, he ended up dressing to living the theme. And if Zoro remember correctly, he vaguely answers the cook with something like, _“Or maybe to join them.”_

The silent he got from Sanji as he let Zoro walking straight to the galley, proving enough for the swordsman that maybe the cook didn’t hear him. So Zoro just let it go, forgetting what he just said. Even when one of those zombies jokingly said that he’ll get cursed if he kept sitting on one of those grave, he didn’t give a damn. Instead, he kept drinking his sake while making some death joke with them. 

But his eye never leaving Sanji. 

He didn’t know why he wants to spend most of his day with the cook that day. Didn’t have an idea why he needs to guard Sanji’s every single move with his good eye. As if the cook would just disappear if Zoro missed a single glance from him. He was there anywhere Sanji was present. Robin smiles a knowing smile while Luffy gave him his characteristic laugh when they notice Zoro’s behavior. But Zoro knew that was not the reason. There was a certain something which bugging him that day, something about Sanji. 

Back then, he should have known. 

Because now it’s too late for him to know ‘why’. 

He nearly late when he ran to them. Nearly late to hear Sanji’s last voice or to see his cerulean blue eye for the last time. When Zoro stood behind Luffy, who kneeling with arms full of Sanji and Sanji’s blood, he could see that Sanji was smiling. He didn’t know what Sanji said to his captain, and neither did he want to know. Because he aware it must be something personal between them, it must be Sanji’s final will before he dies. The only thing Zoro knew before Sanji completely gone was when the cook raising his hand to reach Zoro, his bloody lips mouthing something that Zoro regret for not saying it sooner to him. 

“The feeling is mutual, shitty cook,” he answered between gritted teeth and suppressed sobs. 

Sanji’s smile went even wider at that. 

He didn’t breath anymore. 

  
  
  


[alternate ending] 

“He gave up.” 

It was a quiet night when Luffy sat silently beside Zoro. The meat lover captain chose to delay his answer, waiting for Zoro to gulp another sake and repeating his line. “He didn’t. He found another way to find the All Blue.” 

“With what? Diving the ocean with his dead body?” 

Luffy chose not to answer this time. 

Watching Sanji dead before his eye was painful enough for Zoro, thousand times the hurt than all of the cuts over his body. It opened the old wound he had tried to stitch ever since Kuina’s death. But the thing that made it bleed was when he had to watch as the crew sailed Sanji’s body to the open ocean. Just like what Sanji said to Luffy before Zoro could reach them. 

Their silence was interrupted by a loud crash as Zoro threw his bottle, followed later by a single sob before he hide his face with both palms, cursing between tears. He knew that Luffy was also crying beside him, but thankfully his captain could manage his voice and rubbing circles on Zoro’s back instead of soaking Zoro’s shoulder with tears and snot. He silently thanked the captain for being there for him, as a silent support, because his own mighty had fallen and he had no pillar anymore. 

But then their moment had been interrupted again by something which approaching from behind. Something which said, “He’s not dead, you moron.” 

Both Zoro and Luffy snapped to their feet in instant ready to attack whoever it was, red eyes and running nose will be damned. The non-presence feeling of the new visitor was enough for them to be considered as a threatening enemy. 

But when the voice giggling, something clicked inside Zoro’s head. He knew that voice. “Perona?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’M SORRY!!!!
> 
> This is my second Major Chara Death fic and I’m not happy with it. I’m absolutely not proud of it. Death fic is my big no no no story. I hate to read one, let alone writes one. But sometimes, somehow I want to do that.
> 
> This story based on One Piece chapter 944. Which, we all know, the reason why people suspecting that Zoro will be death sooner or later. But, what if instead of Zoro, the pic secretly told us that it will be Sanji who died? And Zoro looks at him in that pic meaning that maybe he will play an important role in Sanji’s death? Well, whichever the theory is, I don’t like it. So I hope that it’s just an image from Oda-sensei and it means nothing.


End file.
